


I may be young but I will grow up strong

by Valkiria_jv



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини R-NC-17 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Defiling the Iron Man suit, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Featuring cameos from Rhodey and Natasha, Frottage, I'm Going to HellFalling in Love (kinda), I'm Sorry, It's kind of a love story only with more issues, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Peter is trying his best, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony Still Has Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, background praise kink, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkiria_jv/pseuds/Valkiria_jv
Summary: И то, как Тони дарит тете Мэй роскошные подарки, приглашает их обоих на дорогие ужины и совершенно бесстыдным образом с ней флиртует, тоже не слишком-то помогает. Тони выглядит при этом точно так же, как и все другие парни, западавшие на тетю Мэй, но утверждает, что просто отплачивает за то, что постоянно крадет у нее Питера.А тетя Мэй смеется и принимает все это, говоря, что едва ли Тони может на кого-то дурно повлиять.Она и не представить себе не может, что Тони не шутит – это его вполне искренняя расплата за застрявшую в голове странную мысль о том, что он чем-то испортил Питера.Иногда… Тони Старк – тот еще засранец.(Тони и Питеру стоит разобраться во многих вопросах. А еще они не встречаются, но, пожалуй, все-таки встречаются и, возможно, даже влюблены).





	I may be young but I will grow up strong

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I may be young but I will grow up strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880729) by [gunboots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunboots/pseuds/gunboots). 



Питер был в Нью-Йорке, когда началось нападение. Вместе с тетей Мэй и дядей Беном он бежал в безопасное место, когда как войска Читаури явились прямо на порог их дома.  
Прошло уже несколько лет, но он по-прежнему помнит первый раз, когда, пусть мельком, увидел в действии костюм Железного Человека. Тот восторг и одурманивающее облегчение, которые он испытал, когда Тони Старк, такой же сирота, как он сам, построивший костюм для спасения мира, спас Питера и его семью.  
Он сомневается, что Тони знает, что совершил — что он вообще заметил ребенка из Квинс, замершего в благоговении при виде героя во плоти. Но это не страшно — Питер точно знает, что их... чем бы это ни было... — это точно не то, что он задумывал, когда впервые мечтал о встрече с Железным Человеком.  
Даже теперь у него голова идет кругом, когда он натыкается на ютубе на старые видео, где Тони впервые раскрывает, что он — Железный Человек.  
(Он никогда не расскажет ему, словами, по крайней мере — иногда Питеру кажется, что в его поведении все и так слишком очевидно, так что какой уж смысл. Что Тони и так может все ощутить в каждом его вздохе и каждом касании губ).  
Что ж.  
Как показывает практика, его первые серьезные отношения выходили совершенно не такими, как Питер их себе представлял. Он не уверен, это нечто лучшее или худшее — просто нечто. И они с Тони Старком — это нечто. Он совершенно точно уверен, что они уникальны в своем роде, но никогда не уточнял. Да и не уверен, так ли это важно.  
И по одному тому, как Тони заставляет Питера стонать и кусать губы — чтобы тот наконец прекратил болтать — Питер может ощутить его отчаяние. Поцелуи Тони выглядят так, словно он тонет, и единственный способ выжить — вдыхать воздух легкими Питера.  
Странная аналогия, но все и без того странно.  
...А это не так уж и плохо.  
*  
Все вокруг думают, что Тони Старк положил глаз на тетю Мэй, а не Питера. И Питер смутно представляет, как к этому относиться. (Особенно, когда пытается не думать о том, что именно он знает, как недельная щетина царапает его грудь, как член Тони Старка ощущается во рту и как громко Тони кричит от кошмаров, слишком сложных, чтобы их объяснить).  
И то, как Тони дарит тете Мэй роскошные подарки, приглашает их обоих на дорогие ужины и совершенно бесстыдным образом с ней флиртует, тоже не слишком-то помогает. Тони выглядит при этом точно так же, как и все другие парни, западавшие на тетю Мэй, но утверждает, что просто отплачивает за то, что постоянно крадет у нее Питера.  
А тетя Мэй смеется и принимает все это, говоря, что едва ли Тони может на кого-то дурно повлиять.  
Она и не представить себе не может, что Тони не шутит — это его вполне искренняя расплата за застрявшую в голове странную мысль о том, что он чем-то испортил Питера.  
Иногда... Тони Старк — тот еще засранец.  
(Всего однажды Тони пытается поднять вопрос о том, чтобы рассказать тете Мэй — ему взбрело это в голову более чем не вовремя, прямо после того, как он кончил на лицо Питеру, и тот откровенно взбесился, так как тетя была последним человеком на земле, о ком он хотел бы услышать со спермой Тони у себя в волосах.  
И все же — слишком долго перечислять все причины — Питер предпочел просто отчаянно поцеловать его, чтобы он наконец заткнулся.  
Кроме того, Питеру еще предстояло разобраться со своим выпускным годом, так что этот мост они сожгут, когда придет время).  
*  
С момента своего восемнадцатилетия Питер многое узнал о Тони. В основном то, как он намеренно подтверждает бродящие по интернету слухи о себе. По этому поводу можно было бы многое сказать, но Питер не собирается высмеивать своего любимого героя только потому, что у того проблемы. Как бы то ни было, Питер удивлен, что Тони при всех упомянутых проблемах так легко и просто доверился ему.  
Случается такое (как сейчас, например), когда он наблюдает, как Тони безуспешно пытается скрыть последствия тяжелой ночи — руки трясутся, на лице напряженная улыбка, но по его взгляду становится ясно, что он рад, что Питер все еще здесь.  
Питер за всю жизнь всего однажды целовался с девушкой (а еще с Гарри, но это не в счет), едва ли прошел год, как он стал супергероем, и он намного реже, чем раньше, возвращается домой в синяках или оказывается запертым в шкафчике.  
Он не слишком понимает, что может предложить мистеру Старку, но никто еще в нем так не нуждался.  
И — плохой знак — немалой его части это нравится.  
*  
Питер до сих пор не знает, почему Капитан Америка и другие оставили Мстителей — Тони не хочет объяснять. Или, что более вероятно, не может. Кажется, что вся ситуация причиняет ему боль, лежит на плечах тяжким грузом, и каждая мысль о ней добавляет лишних два десятка фунтов.  
Люди все еще обсуждают выход Капитана Америки и других Мстителей из-под контроля. И мнения о причинах произошедшего разделились: некоторые на стороне кэпа и против Соковианского соглашения, другие же наоборот.  
Питер в этом вопросе занимает до того сдержанную позицию, что сам себе поражается. Он не отрицает, что иногда видит кошмары, в которых его первая же битва заканчивается тем, что его отбрасывает очередным ударом.  
Как ему до сих пор кажется, в этом Тони тоже считает себя виноватым — несмотря на то, что сам Питер другого мнения.  
Питер просто хочет узнать, что могло заставить Капитана Америку уйти из Мстителей.  
Но он понимает, что единственный человек, способный ответить на этот вопрос — это сам Капитан Америка.  
*  
Тони приобретает ему компьютер, а затем порывается купить им с тетей Мэй еще и новую квартиру... и машину.  
И все это за какой-то час.  
— Что вы творите? — интересуется Питер при виде новенького компьютера (который ему нравится и действительно нужен, и в то же время немного раздражает, когда все это добро, без которого они с тетей Мэй так долго обходились, вот так просто прилетает из ниоткуда).  
— Это из-за меня за тобой и твоей тетей днями напролет таскаются папарацци, — отвечает Тони, рассевшись на его кровати так, словно ему принадлежит весь дом. Питер даже не утруждает себя мыслями на эту тему. — А твой старый комп? Мило, конечно, но ты скоро поступишь в колледж, парень. Как ты сможешь быть моим протеже, пользуясь такой техникой? Это даже оскорбительно.  
— Мне не нужна машина, да и наш дом вполне ничего. — На самом деле нет, и есть кое-какие места, где Питер мечтал бы жить, где тетя Мэй могла бы заниматься садом. Но Питер не собирается оказывать Тони подобную услугу и рассказывать об этом. — Не нужно... Я польщен, мистер Старк, правда, но вам не нужно этого делать.  
Несколько минут Тони с нечитаемым выражением лица наблюдает за ним — Питер не знает, в чем дело, но смутно чует, что упускает нечто важное.  
— Ладно, ладно, — говорит Тони, но уголки его рта изгибаются как-то почти... грустно.  
Тетя Мэй ушла за покупками, и ее не будет еще целый час. Питер тянется вперед, чтобы мягко и сладко поцеловать Тони.  
Тони запускает руки к нему в штаны и прижимается губами к коже. Оставшееся время они проводят именно так.  
*  
— Мне нравится компьютер, я оставлю его себе, мистер Старк, но что-либо еще будет уже слишком, будто слухи о том, что вы мой папик — это правда, — говорит Питер, пока Тони вжимает его в постель, прижавшись бедрами к бедрам Питера.  
— Ты не можешь быть доволен такой жизнью. — Что-то в интонациях Тони не нравится Питеру, и и он тянется его ущипнуть. — Ай!  
— А что, если достаточно? Вы Тони Старк. А я... Я — это я. Я многим вам обязан, мистер Старк, что странного в том, что мне хватает и этого?  
Тони ничего не отвечает, но смотрит на Питера почти с испугом. Вместо ответа он прижимается к губам Питера, но в этот момент щелкает замок входной двери, и Питер слышит, как тетя Мэй что-то напевает.  
Тони больше не поднимает эту тему, да и сам Питер не настаивает.  
*  
Гарри не уточняет, почему Питер вдруг стал проводить все больше времени с Тони Старком, прямым конкурентом Озкорпа, хотя даже его отец за ужином хмурится при виде Питера.  
Вместо этого Гарри только смотрит на него, вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Иногда ты слишком добр к окружающим, Питер.  
Он чертовски уверен, что если бы Гарри все узнал, то точно бы одобрил. Но Гарри по-прежнему его лучший друг и все это время был рядом. Пожалуй, Гарри знает его немногим хуже, чем родные.  
Конечно же, Гарри знает  
*  
Питер думает, что ему со многим стоило бы помочь Тони. А еще ему самому не помешала бы подмога, чтобы разобраться с некоторыми поступками Тони (в первую очередь, с его привычкой тратить до неприличия огромные суммы в отчаянной попытке выразить свою привязанность), из-за чего у него возникает безумная идея обратиться к мисс Поттс. Он даже отыскивает ее контактные данные в Старк Индастриз, но после закрывает окно браузера.  
Он не уверен, что стоит делиться подобным с той, кто почти стала женой твоего наставника. Да и вообще он не представляет, как объяснить, что Тони по-прежнему его наставник и в то же время... ну, «бойфренд» — это слишком сильно сказано.  
Питер перебирает все возможные способы преподнести подобную новость, но в итоге плюет и решает разобраться во всем сам.  
Есть что-то неправильное в том, чтобы обратиться к мисс Поттс. (Питер пытается не думать о выражении, появляющемся на лице Тони, когда он слышит это имя, взгляд, в котором чувствуется и разбитое сердце, и надежда, и легкая паника. Иногда он слышит, как Тони тяжело и прерывисто дышит во сне).  
Иногда Питер задумывается, все ли бывшие девушки Тони прошли через то же самое. А еще, случалось ли такое, чтобы Тони так же цеплялся за них в своей дурацкой манере, как он пытается уцепиться за Питера.  
*  
Питер застает Тони в кабинете разглядывающим старый мобильник. Подняв взгляд, он откладывает телефон на стол и уводит Питера из комнаты.  
Питер не знает, зачем Тони такой раритет, но телефон всегда полностью заряжен и готов к использованию.  
...Он никогда не звонит, и Тони никогда не пользуется им.  
*  
Секс просто потрясающий — что неудивительно, учитывая, что он был девственником, а теперь спит с человеком, о сексе с которым есть своя страничка на сайте городских легенд.  
И все же — секс просто великолепный.  
Пусть он и представлял себе секс с Тони Старком немного иначе.Он никогда и ни за что не расскажет Тони, но до этого всего ему доводилось представлять, как после очередной конференции впечатленный его докладом Тони Старк зажимает Питера в углу. В результате Тони притащил бы его в свою комнату и тупо трахнул прямо на столе среди бумаг. Питер в те времена смотрел слишком много дешевого порно. (На самом деле Тони наблюдает за ним даже тогда, когда знает, что Питер это видит, пока сам Питер без умолку болтает о физике и формулах, и это заставляет его чувствовать себя абсолютно счастливым).  
Секс с Тони — это не безумные оргии и непонятные трюки, которые тот исполняет языком или членом (хотя он безумно хорош в использовании и того, и другого). Это сам Тони, которому нравится их разница в возрасте намного больше, чем он готов это признать, кто намного более терпелив, чем Питер думал, и кого намного проще удовлетворить, чем Питер мог ожидать.  
*  
— Знаешь, когда ты сказал, что хочешь поближе рассмотреть костюм Железного Человека, я представлял себе не совсем это... — говорит Тони, когда Питер на пробу усаживается к нему на колени. После того, как Тони снимает лицевую панель, становится и лучше, и хуже одновременно. Теперь Питер может видеть, как тот наблюдает за каждым его движением.  
Костюм Железного Человека не такой обжигающе холодный, как ему казалось, и не обжигающе горячий тоже — всего лишь комнатной температуры. Питер не думает о том, как символично, что он, обнаженный, сидит на коленях Железного Человека, а Тони смотрит на него с намного большим интересом, чем выдает его голос.  
— Чувствуете? — спрашивает Питер, опускаясь так, чтобы его член оказался прямо напротив того места, где должен быть член Тони. Зрачки Тони расширены, а у Питера стоит, так что его не в чем винить.  
— Это какой-то фетиш? Новая фишка современной молодежи, о которой мне стоит беспокоиться?  
Питер медленно толкается бедрами в костюм, и в момент какого-то сюрреалистичного помрачения понимает, каково это — трахаться с железом, но прикосновения к металлу неожиданно приятны.  
— А то вы сами не любите экспериментировать с костюмом. — Питер пытается прийти в себя, но слова сами собой застревают в горле, когда он чувствует прикосновение прохладного металла перчатки Тони (и от этого голова идет кругом, когда сенсоры репульсора проходятся по его соскам). — И вообще, хватит вести себя так, будто вы такой уж старый — мои учителя постарше будут.  
— Знаешь, от этой мысли мне не легче, — замечает Тони охрипшим голосом. Его руки проходятся по телу Питера, а металл греется о кожу. — Боже, я думал, что всякое повидал, но до тебя никто не высказывал желания трахаться в костюме.  
— А можно? Там что, отдельный отсек для члена или как? — интересуется Питер, но тут один из пальцев Тони оказывается напротив его рта, и он приоткрывает губы, впуская его внутрь. У перчатки металлический вкус, и она теплая и намного больше человеческого пальца, но Питер изо всех сил старается посасывать ее. Тони издает негромкий стон.  
— Знаешь, когда я добавил сюда сенсоры, я думал совсем о другом.  
Питер знает, что у Тони стоит. Знает, что если бы не все это железо, он бы мог почувствовать это. Его бросает в жар от одной мысли, что сейчас их разделяет только броня, обычно призванная защищать Тони, а вся ее обычная мощь бесполезна, когда Питер сидит обнаженный у него на коленях. Он стонет, чувствуя, как Тони обхватывает его член другой рукой, и от этой хватки его бросает в дрожь.  
— Жаль, что я не могу трахнуть тебя прямо через костюм. Ты бы этого хотел, верно? — Это даже не грязные разговорчики, а совершенно искренний вопрос, будто Тони всерьез рассматривает эту мысль, и от этого — он ненавидит себя за это — Питер стонет еще громче. — Не знаю, правда, как бы я сюда добавил робопенис. Может быть, страпон? Можно было бы даже добавить вибрацию.  
От одной мысли о Тони, трахающем его своим костюмом, член Питера дергается. Он сильнее смачивает слюной палец у себя во рту, но Тони смотрит на него с таким видом, словно мечтает, чтобы во рту Питера был его член.  
— Ты же знаешь, что я могу менять температуру костюма? — Рука на члене Питера становится холоднее, и от столь внезапного ощущения он стискивает зубы, протестующе прикусывая палец Тони, и тот смеется.  
Тони вытаскивает палец изо рта Питера и тут же нетерпеливо заменяет его языком. Рука на члене Питера снова теплеет, от чередования тепла и холода сносит крышу, и Питер продолжает скользить бедрами вверх и вниз по костюму Железного Человека. Он чувствует, что весь мокрый от пота, а затем Тони прикусывает его губу и слегка усиливает хватку, и Питер проваливается в пьянящий оргазм. Тони целует его, и Питер, почти задыхаясь, продолжает двигаться, пока ощущений не становится слишком много — и он отстраняется.  
— Надо бы почистить костюм. — Питер приподнимает бровь, и Тони в ответ лишь фыркает. — Ладно... Может, для меня теперь это будет чем-то особенным. Очень даже неплохо, малец. — Питер чувствует, как краснеет: чертовы комплименты Тони действуют на него сильнее, чем сам факт, что он весь покрыт потом и спермой после того, как объездил чертов костюм Железного Человека. — И скоро, боюсь, мне придется чистить костюм изнутри. Что ж... Браво, Паркер — такие сценарии мне в голову не приходили.  
— Признайте, вам нравится трахать девственников вроде меня. Вот так.  
Тони закатывает глаза и тянется за бумажным полотенцем. Питер лениво думает, как хорошо, что дома никого нет. (На базе Мстителей редко бывает кто-то, кроме Вижена, но это не важно).  
— Во-первых, грязные разговорчики — не твой конек. Теперь мне кажется, что мне срочно нужно омыться в святой воде. — Тони бросает полотенце в мусорную корзину и почти промахивается. — Во-вторых, трахать девственников мне, конечно, нравится, но больше нравится трахать тебя, Паркер.  
Не признание в любви, конечно, но от улыбки, с которой он посмотрел на Питера, грудь сдавило.  
— Мистер Старк...  
— Тш-ш-ш, малец. Я знаю, что великолепен, — говорит Тони низким шепотом, словно он сам чувствует тот же трепет, что и Питер. — Теперь слезай с меня, мне нужно выбраться из этой штуки и трахнуть тебя вполне человеческим членом, пока у меня не вылезли комплексы по поводу этого костюма.  
— Серьезно?  
— Не волнуйся, тебе я отсосу.  
*  
То, что они никому ничего не рассказывают, должно бы беспокоить Питера.  
Нет, правда должно.  
Но ему это нравится — нравится, что у них с Тони есть общий секрет. Намного проще, когда все это остается только между ними.  
Он понимает, что рано или поздно все обернется катастрофой.  
Но ему нравится, что, несмотря на все слухи и сплетни (никто так и не заполучил хорошую фотографию с ним, и если уж Питеру за что и стоит поблагодарить свои способности Человека-Паука, так это за умение избегать камер), несмотря на оценивающие взгляды, которые бросают на них полковник Роудс и мисс Романов, никто не знает истинного положения вещей.  
Он знает, что он просто парень из Квинс, но иногда он чувствует себя могучим, как настоящий Мститель.  
(Иногда Питер думает, что ему стоило бы ревновать при виде Тони на экранах в окружении липнущих к нему женщин и мужчин. Но затем он вспоминает о ноющих бедрах, о следах укусов на ключице, о том, как Тони шепчет его имя, словно оно обжигает ему легкие. И Питер понимает — не только он боится, что интерес будет утрачен.  
*  
Случаются дни, когда Питеру кажется, что сейчас он проснется — и все окажется сном.  
Что дядя Бен по-прежнему жив и вот-вот постучится в дверь, что его никогда не кусал паук, что он сейчас находится не в спальне Тони Старка на базе Мстителей.  
Но затем он открывает глаза — и дяди Бена по-прежнему нет, его суперспособности при нем, а Тони надевает костюм стоимостью больше, чем Питер заработал за всю свою жизнь, пока сам он лежит на мягких простынях  
— Проснулся? Готов завтракать? — спрашивает Тони, хотя уже давно за полдень.  
— Зависит от того, нужно ли мне одеваться, — отвечает Питер, и он не понимает, что такого Тони видит в нем, почему смеется над ним, и он не уверен, что вообще когда-нибудь это поймет. Но Тони оборачивается и усмехается, и что-то в этом до боли нравится Питеру. — А, ладно, все равно у меня нет приличной одежды... И, мистер Старк, я хочу вафли.  
— Мы пойдем по магазинам — цены адекватные и все за счет Сентябрьского фонда.  
Питер фыркает, но поднимается с кровати, осматривается в поисках своих боксеров с символикой Железного Человека и ухмыляется, заметив взгляд Тони.  
— Может, купим тебе новое белье. Тебе уже не пять лет.  
— Вам нравится.  
— Это не обсуждается!  
Питер смеется и чувствует, как Тони обнимает его за талию, бородка щекочет щеку, а ноздри наполняет запах одеколона.


End file.
